


Tree Shopping with The Treebros

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Christmas tree shopping, M/M, connor is good boyfriend, i can't title: the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: The idea was my cousin's. I know nothing about tree shopping.





	Tree Shopping with The Treebros

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was my cousin's. I know nothing about tree shopping.

Snow fluttered down from fluffy clouds as Evan and Connor went into “REAL Christmas Trees!! 50% Off!” It was their first Christmas as roommates, and Evan had insisted on one thing: a real tree.

“I always wanted one, but Mom already had the fake one, and she said it would be too expensive and make a mess. Do you mind if it makes a mess? I just really wanna get a real tree. Pine trees are so big, and they smell nice...Oh, crud. I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry.” Evan hid his face. “No, no. It's fine. I like when you talk about trees.” Evan's enthusiasm for his little interests was adorable, and Connor wished he wasn't so embarrassed about it.

He looked up, smiling. “R-really?” “Yeah. You get so happy whenever you talk about them. Hell, we don't need a tree, not with you lighting up like one.” “Oh…” Connor waved his hands and shook his head. “I didn't mean it like that! Of course we'll still get a tree. C'mon.”

They spent what seemed like hours looking at each and every tree for sale. Eventually, Connor's eyes set on one in particular. “That one’s pretty.” He pointed across the room to the largest pine tree Evan had ever seen.

Immediately, he grabbed Connor's arm, and they raced to the tree.

“It's amazing…” he saw the price tag. “...Amazingly pricey.” He looked down again. “Hey, no, it's okay. There's other trees...shit.”

During all the time they spent looking at the most amazing trees, others had already bought their perfect tree and brought it home. There were no trees left.

“I’ll be fine.” Evan gave Connor a shaky smile.

But, Connor knew he was just putting on a brave face.

And he was not okay with that.

They needed this. Their first Christmas together was going to be a happy one, and Connor was going to make that happen.

He looked around to find the nearest employee. “Hey! Um, excuse me!” The man turned around. “Yes, sir?” “Are there any more trees? Maybe in the back shed or something?” “I don't know.” “Could you ask your manager?” Connor knew he looked angry, and a little desperate, so he added a, “please.” “Well, alright.” The employee bumbled off.

Connor squeezed Evan’s hand. “It's gonna be okay, Ev. It's gonna be great. Don't cry, okay?” He sniffled. “Y-yeah. Yeah! We'll get the best tree!” He smiled again. “That's more like it! Oh, hey, perfect timing!” The employee had just returned.

He looked nervous. “Um, I'm sorry, sir, but this was all we had…” He gestured behind him, to a tiny, weak-looking pine.

Connor gulped. “Uhm, well, what do you think, Evan? You're the tree expert here.” 

Evan was too focused on the tree. “I love it. It’s perfect, Connor.” He grinned. “We'll take this one, please!”

After paying, the couple walked back to their car. Connor had to ask, “Why'd you pick the little tree, anyway?”

“Well,” he took a deep breath. “At first I didn't know what to think of it, but then I realized. It reminds me of us. You see, we're both still struggling with the battles in our minds, but we're persistent. We’re growing as people, and if we keep working hard, we'll become something amazing. Us, our relationship, they're new and small now, but like a tree, they'll develop and grow into something beautiful. Was-was that too much? It was too much,” he mumbled.

“Too much? It was perfect.” Connor quickly kissed him. 

  
“We’ll have a great Christmas together, Ev. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for Evan to have a long speech. I just really liked how it turned put, so I kept it. 
> 
> Happy holidays!
> 
> (Prompts and story ideas are welcome, I have no idea what to write next. I want something with Jared, tho!)


End file.
